Milk Bones
by Coco the Cat
Summary: Whatever comes from Coco's head at any given moment. One-shots. VERY SHORT, SOMETIMES. This is my first time writing something here. So yeah. Sparkly: EVERYTHING I KNOW IS WRONG!
1. PLAY BALL!

**Oh my. Hello. My name is Coco and this is...My first set of 'Fan Fictions'. I couldn't possibly write a REAL fan fiction. NO. You see, I have the attention span of a grape. So here are thoughts in my head about Inuyasha. Some will be truly absurd. XD  
**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, POKEMON, OR CHOCOLATE! ;-; -goes to emo corner- noooo**

* * *

**PLAY BALL!**

_The raven-haired girl's eyes glittered with enthusiasm as she groped her knapsack for the round, red item she had always carried with her. The man who was standing a hundred steps in front of her frowned at the sudden smile, crimson eyes staring darkly at the round object she held so triumphantly in an iron grasp._

"_INUYASHA! I CHOOSE YOU!!"_

_Kagome yelled it out, throwing the poke' ball into the air in front of the no-longer maniacally smirking Naraku. She knew she could beat him!_

_A menacingly pulsing red light quickly appeared in front of her, followed by the sound of growling. Naraku took a step back, afraid of what might be to come._

"_INUYASHA! __**SIT BOY**__!!"_

_Blinking, the fully visible hanyou fell squarely on Naraku's head, as if he had been thrown like a rock. A string of curses that were more than creative came from both the attacker and the victim._

"What the **HELL** was that for, KAGOME?!"

In a sudden shock, Kagome jolted up from her place in her sleeping bag, to look over to the distressed hanyou. And unsurprisingly, his face was planted squarely in the dirt nearby the embers of the fire in the little camp they had set up nearby a stream.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." She couldn't help but giggle. Inuyasha just groaned and doused out the fire.

**Note to self**: _Quit reading crossover fan fictions to late in the night at home._

* * *

**Yeah, I'm really bored. Is there really any InuyashaxPokemon crossovers? _There should be...mwahahaha!_**

* * *


	2. Sparkly!

**o-o Sorry, But I REALLY _LOATHE_ the 'INUYASHA MUST HAVE A SISTER!' idea. They're always younger. Because his parents both died very close to Inuyasha's birth and childhood, and Inutaisho was killed just after Inuyasha was BORN how is it even POSSIBLE. Besides, he has ****SESSHOMARU. THERE. CASE CLOSED.**

**Disclaimer: I OWNNOTHING. AT ALL.**

* * *

A streak of read flew through the trees of the Forest of Inuyasha as the hanyou for which

It had been named ran under the shade. While the gang had stopped for a momentary rest at the old Kaede's house, Inuyasha, after fidgeting for an hour and a half from boredom, decided to go hunting. Sensetive (But oh-so cute!) dog-ears perked up at every sound that came through thee forest. But he had failed to notice the shadowed figure smirking in the trees.

_So…We finally meet…._

Almost upon the rabbit he was chasing, Inuyasha positioned himself to pounce, hidden behind the bushes.

_UNTIL…_

**GLOMP!!**

"THE FU—ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" (-gasp- He was about to say FUDGE.)

A roar of surprise followed the glomping. Looking up, Inuyasha stared mortified into the golden eyes of-

"BROTHER! I AM SO GLAD I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU!!" The girl stood up, allowing Inuyasha to back away. Sweat-dropping, he blinked at her. The girl had long sparkling-white hair and golden eyes that stuck out of her face like huge sparkly marbled. She looked almost exactly like…Himself. And he suddenly felt quite sick. She even stole his beautiful doggy-ears! (-goes to emo corner- NOOOOOOOOO)

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The girl batted her long (OMG LYKE KAWAIII!!1!!111one) eyes at him, and started talking in a really high-pitched voice that made Inuyasha's yes swirl and see pretty colors.

"I am Inukiri! I'm your younger sister and I have been searching all of Japan for you ever since father told me that I had another brother other than Sesshomaru! I can turn into the full demon even though I'm only half and I have you mommy's spiritual powers! I bet you didn't know your mom was a priestess but she is and I can defeat Sesshomaru with the tetsaiga because I can wield it and I know all it's attack and I am in love with Miroku so I think I'll kick Sango out of this story so that I and Miroku can have little puppies he even asked me to bare his child in secret and I said yes!!" But then she sighed dramatically. "But my old lover Kouga wants me back and will do anything to have me so I had to give him Kagome because he loves her too so he would leave me alone!"

Inuyasha, after this, had fainted. When he awoke he was in Kaede's hut where Inukiri and Miroku were kissing passionately. Turning to Kaede, he wailed, "EVERYTHING I KNOW IS WRONG!!"

And Kaede promptly turned into Godzilla, and everything was destroyed except Inukiri, because she was all powerful.

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
